My Love Story
by I'mtheBrideofBYAKUYA
Summary: Ichigo's life as he told us about it. Songfic song used is called "Love Story ko" / My Love Story by Gloc 9. It's a Tagalog/Filipino song and I like it, btw there are translations Please Read and Review. Thank you!


**A/N: **Hi guys! uhmm.. so, I started another one-shot only for this couple - ICHIRUKI! And anyways, it's a songfic.. kinda (?) xD. I'll be using a Tagalog/Filipino song for this one but don't worry coz I'll be putting translations! the song is called "Love Story ko" / "My Love Story" by **Gloc 9**. OMG you gotta hear him sing! He can sing slow love songs to upbeat fast rap songs!

**Disclaimer: **I never or will ever own Bleach! If I did, I could've been one of the characters there, getting married to Byakuya!

* * *

**-My Love Story-**

**IchiRuki fanfic, written by i'mtheBrideofBYAKUYA**

**  
**Meron akong kwento  
Isang love story na nangyari sa kanto  
Habang ako'y papunta sa 'king trabaho  
ay may tumatakbo at bigla na lang  
Kaming dalawa'y nagka-bunggo

_I have something to tell  
A love story that happened somewhere on the street  
While I was on my way to my job  
There's someone running and suddenly,  
We bumped with each other_

I was on my way to my work that day. Walking through the busy crowds of people on the street, I took a glance on my wristwatch, wanting to know whether I was late or not. But I hope for the latter, or else, I'd be getting another deduction from my salary. My job? I was a high school teacher in my previous high school - Karakura Public High School. The principal hired me right after I graduated from College. Actually, what I want is to be a doctor, to follow the tracks my father did, but I guess, teaching is also fine. I've been teaching for almost two years now and I'm glad that Orihime is also a teacher there so I've got someone to talk to, sometimes. But whenever I talk to her, the topic always goes to how much she likes cooking, and that her favorite donuts had a mix of bean paste, ketchup and some honey with chocolate sprinkle. _Ewww._ Like someone has the guts to eat that. So, back to the whole thing, I was on my way to my work, squishing myself to the crowds of people so that I can ride a bus. The time on my watch was already 7:15, only 15 minutes more before my first class starts! I walked faster to the bus station when I suddenly felt myself falling but I controlled it and what shocked me was that there's this girl, whose face was on my chest. Figures, she's the reason that's why I almost fell. She immediately stood up and glared at me. Damn this big big crowd of people and damn her. I'm already late, oh God, someone help me! And she has the guts to glare at me.

"Oi, you aren't going to apologize, are you?," I was taken aback by the sound of her voice. It seems like she has this high level of pride and that no one can say "no" to her. But not me. So, what I did was to walk away from her, still remembering those deep blue eyes that she has. Whoa, I've never seen someone look so good yet so .. short.

Ako'y nagtataka sa 'king nadarama  
Nang makita sya ay kumislap aking mata  
Kahit ligaw tingin  
Sana ay 'yong mapansin  
Nang makumpleto ko.. Ang love story ko

_I'm wondering, what kind of emotion this is  
My eyes glittered when I first saw her  
Even if it's just a glance  
I hope you would come to know  
So that my love story will be complete_

Ya, this sucks. Now, I think I like her, but I never ever believed in love at first sight. _Cliché__. _And knowing me, I would never go through stuff like that. Then, I heard someone shout something and I know that that person's talking about me.

"Hey, you stupid orange-head! Wait!," the voice said.

_  
_Nabigla ako  
Parang tumigil sa pag-ikot ang mundo  
Nang mag "sorry" sya at tinanong ako  
Kung OK lang ako  
Ang nasagot ko lang  
natabig nya ang puso ko

_I was surprised  
It seemed as if the whole world stopped spinning  
When she said "Sorry" and asked me  
If I'm alright  
What I answered is that  
She touched my heart_

Ako'y nagtataka sa 'king nadarama  
Nang makita sya ay kumislap aking mata  
Kahit ligaw tingin  
Sana ay 'yong mapansin  
Nang makumpleto ko.. Ang love story ko

_I'm wondering, what kind of emotion this is  
My eyes glittered when I first saw her  
Even if it's just a glance  
I hope you would come to know  
So that my love story will be complete_

I turned around and saw her running to me. I was shocked at this. Why would she follow me? As if I did something to her.

"What?!," I asked her as she caught up to me. "Nothing, I, I was just here to say sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you," this girl can't even look up straight to my eyes as she asks for forgiveness. This is awkward, really. And besides, time's running, I really, really, really need to go! What I did? I gave her a paper with my number and address before muttering a "Talk to you later," as I sped off to catch the bus.

And I'm glad I wasn't late. I was right on time when I entered the classroom and glad that the principal didn't pass by my classroom or else he would've found out how noisy and wild my class can be. There were students throwing papers, kicking the chair, some are even standing on the desk and someone's even laughing so hard. I dunno what kind of enjoyment they get from standing on desks and howling.

I came home a bit late because I dropped by the store to buy some magazines for Yuzu and a soccer ball for Karin. Yuzu became more .. girly over the years and Karin, well, she never changed. She's still hooked to sports. And Pops? He's somewhere far from home since he's in an organization, servicing some sick people at one of the poor areas in the country. I'm not sure when he'd be back, though. And I'm hoping he'd be back real, real, LATER.

When I went inside the house, there was this girl, the one who I bumped to earlier, sitting beside Yuzu and Karin as they waited for me.

"YOU?!," I pointed a finger at her. She looked innocent then spoke,"Am I not welcome here? And I thought you just gave me the address to your house.." her voice trailed off as she looked down and .. what was that? Is she crying? I heard a sniff, though.

"Nii-chan! How dare you talk to the visitor like that?! And I thought you're a good teacher with good manners!," Yuzu told me. Karin just shot a glare at me. "Nii-chan, I'll go upstairs now with Yuzu. You better do something good with this pretty woman," Karin told me before holding Yuzu's hand as they both went upstairs.

What the hell!? Ok, now my sisters did this. What do they think of me? Heck, do they even think that I'm having a relationship with this midget! NO WAY! No EFFIN' WAY!

"So, what are you doing here?," I asked the girl and she looked up to me, smirking. "What are you smirking for?"

"Nothing. Heh. Your sisters are too easy to fool!," and with that, she gave out a laugh. Her laugh sounds, too good to hear. And, what's that? Am I really falling for this girl?!

And so.. that pretty much started our 'friendship'. And I never knew that she was the younger sister of the school principal. Such a coincidence, don't you think? And y'know what? She was also a new teacher in the freshmen building. And we're the same. We both teach freshmen students and her desk is just in front of mine inside the faculty room/ teacher's lounge. I rarely visit the teacher's lounge but ever since this midget showed up, I can't help but always be there.

Then, one night, she went banging on my house' door. I let her in and she gradually pulled the collar of my shirt and said,"Ichigo, help me! I don't know what to do! I-I really don't know what to do! *breaths* I don't know how she became like this! She's very very hot and her fever hasn't gone down! I tried giving her medicine but it did nothing.. She-she is still very sick and her voice is rough!"

She was crying and I was kinda sad when I saw her face. She looks very sad. "Who's she?," I asked her. "My daughter!"

Then, it felt like nothing moved. I don't know how to respond when I found out that she has a daughter, she must have a husband, too. I'm such a jerk! I haven't even thought about this thing! So, there's no chance for me at all. No chance for me to be with her. _Fuck. Who said I wanna be with her?!_

"Your daughter? You had a daughter?!," I asked again.

"Yes, yes! So come on, let's go 'cause I can't stand seeing her like it's the last day of her life!," and with that she pulled my hand as we ran to her house which was only some blocks away. We entered her house and went to the first room upstairs. I can say, her house is neat and looks nice. Inside the bedroom, I saw a girl at the age of seven or eight, pale-looking and also has that stray bang in front of her face just like Rukia's, but the bang was divided into two when it comes to its end. The girl looked at them, a sad look seen on her face, her eyes sore from the tears that keep falling from them, and a runny nose. I felt pity for the young girl. So I helped Rukia take care of her for days. And it seemed though, if you will look in a different angle, we look like husband and wife taking care of our child. And I loved every moment of it. Even if my father (who already went back home) teased me non-stop to Rukia, I would curse him but deep inside, all the things he says to me are true. And soon enough, I found out that she doesn't have a daughter, or even a husband to start with.

"Then why did you say yes when I asked if she's your daughter?!,"

"Well, it feels like she's a real daughter to me.. but truth be told, I just saw her sitting in front of my lawn one day, looking down and not speaking.. So, I guess I took pity on her. But I know she doesn't need pity, she needs love to which I gave her. I cared for her so much.."

"True. I wouldn't even think about a man having you-know-what with you, with that size of your body, who would like you? Midget."

"OW! Why did you that for!? That hurt you midget!" And so, another whack from her. Damn she's strong if she wants to be!

My relationship with Rukia deepens as time passes by. Heck, I even send her home every after class hours. And I'm glad that I had the guts to kiss her cheeks on one of those days. I was waiting for a violent response coming from her (like when she kicked my shin because I called her a midget and when I said chappy sucks whole-time, she even slapped me for that) but when I looked at her, I saw her eyes become bigger (and dare I say it, she looks cuter than ever) and her mouth open and a blush spread among her features. And I didn't wait for anything, I kissed her fully on the lips.. Everything was perfect. Only Rukia and I, kissing.. Feels like heaven.. "What is the meaning of this?," A voice boomed in the background and when I turned around, there was the school principal, Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's brother. _Wtf _I'm in deep shit. But I didn't run away. Running away, for me, means I can't defend who I love, who i care for and what I believed in.

"Good evening, Sir," I greeted the principal as courteous as I can. He threw a death glare my way, before looking at Rukia and asked again ,"What is the meaning of what I saw earlier? Are you having a relationship with him?"

Rukia looked at him slightly shaking before muttering a soft "Yes." And when I heard her response, it seemed like I can carry the whole world over my shoulder. It means that she returned my feelings! Oh joy, she loves me back! And that evening turned out to be full of questions, threats and confusions for the two of us.

A month after that incident was the anniversary of my _dead _mother. I didn't teach in school that day. I did not go out of my room. And that late afternoon, Rukia came to my house and my father led her to my room. There and then, she hugged me. Tightly, protectively. She asked me what the matter was, and I told her, everything. Everything that need to be told. And she told me that she understood. Everyone said that they understood but I don't believe that they really did. But Rukia, I can feel like she understood everything, and together, she cried with me that night.

Also, after a few months, Kuchiki Byakuya came to my house with Rukia, telling me that I am engaged to Rukia. And that I cannot run away from this responsibility. I looked at him confused. First he hates me, and then he comes to my house offering his sister's hand to me? So I retorted back, "I never ran away from anything, and if I did, it means I'm a coward." Everything was very serious until my father went out from the bathroom and ran straight to my mother's huge (life-sized) poster of my mother on the kitchen wall and cried , "Oh MASAKI! MASAKI! Did you hear that!? Our son's gonna get married soon! Oh how much better can life be! And with such a pretty woman, I say! MASAKI! If you can hear me, if you are watching us, you might already know that.. that.. OUR SON'S FINALLY A MAN!" I twitched at that while Rukia looked at him abused and Byakuya, well, he's Byakuya so he remained stoic and emotion-less through that.

Everyone in the school knew about my engagement with Rukia. Everyone keeps on asking, even if it's class hour. I don't care, though. 'Cause I don't want to keep it a secret from everyone. I even wanted to shout to the whole world that I love Rukia so much, that I can die just for her.

Kahit anong mangyari ay nandyan ka palagi  
Mga luhang di ko napigil tumulo'y hinahawi  
ng iyong mga ngiti na kung minsa'y hindi ko lubos  
maisip kung ba't pinagkaloob sa 'kin ng Diyos  
Ang isang katulad mo, ako ma'y makasalanan  
Ang aking gabay tungo sa 'di maputik na lansangan  
Gusto ko mang bumitaw pag-asa'y laging ikaw  
At kung ako'y maligaw ang laging natatanaw ay 'yong mga mata  
Parang mga salamin, Ang buhay ng aking bukas  
at tuba sa inumin kapag ako'y uhaw  
Ako lamang at ikaw pintig ng aking puso na parang gustong isigaw  
ang bawat letra na bumubuo ng iyong pangalan  
Paalam na salita'ng kailan man 'di natin kailangan  
at hindi ko hahayaang tayong dalawa'y magkawalay  
Palagi kang may karamay, hawakan mo'ng aking kamay, Halika

_Whatever happens, you're always there  
The tears that I can't stop from flowing were stopped  
by your smiles and sometimes I can't even fully think  
why God gave me a person like you,  
My guide through a clean road  
Even if I'd let go from you, You're my hope  
And even if I get lost, I will always see your eyes  
Like mirrors, the life of my tomorrow  
The wine in my drink when I thirst  
You and I, my heartbeat wants to shout  
Every single letter of your name  
Goodbye words won't do, they're never needed  
And I will never let the two of us depart from each other  
You'll always find a partner in me, hold my hand, Come_

Then, it was the most awaited day. It was after one year when I finally get to marry my beloved, Rukia Kuchiki. I almost want to jump with joy (again). I am really feeling excited, I wanna see how much better will look like in a wedding dress. And here I was, standing, waiting for my bethrothed. And then, there, I saw a woman, a beautiful woman wearing a ruffle beaded, white gown, with some ruffles down its length, and holding a bouqet of fiery red roses. Rukia looked so good, she looked perfect! She walked down the aisle with her older brother as the people inside the church began to cheer quietly, yet happily for the two of us.

The ceremony started and I can't help myself but take a glance once every while to Rukia. I don't even care what the priest says.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," came my truthful answer.

"Kuchiki Rukia, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," Rukia said, rather shyly but honestly.

Then the priest told me that we can put a ring to each others finger. And after that, came the most important part for mushy children, the kissing part. I gave Rukia a sweet kiss on the lips, as she kissed me back, but only for a short while as I heard someone shout in the background, "Oi! Keep the continuation later, you still have a honeymoon, y'know! Better head on to the celebration and eat!," It was Ururu's friend, Jinta (who had a rather rude mouth) and Urahara, his father just told him to keep quiet. Almost all of my, and also Rukia's friends and students came to witness out wedding.

Ako'y nagtataka sa 'king nadarama  
Nang makita sya ay kumislap aking mata  
Kahit ligaw tingin  
Sana ay 'yong mapansin  
Nang makumpleto ko.. Ang love story ko

_I'm wondering, what kind of emotion this is  
My eyes glittered when I first saw her  
Even if it's just a glance  
I hope you would come to know  
So that my love story will be complete_

That day was a tiresome one, with all these people greeting us and giving us bunch of gifts. Orihime was even there and congratulated both of us. She came along with Ishida. I always knew there's something going on between them. And at last, that day ended, and it was time for-

"ICHIGO! Why are you still here?! Shouldn't you be like, somewhere hidden and doing something like "oohh", "ahh", "mmmm" and try to give me my grandchildren?!,"

"Shut up old man! By the way, why do you even care with our honeymoon?!," with that I gave him a punch.

"OH YUZU! Help me! Your brother's badmouthing me and hurting me!!," and with that, my dad cried like a lost child. Thanks to Yuzu and Karin, Rukia and I managed to leave and go to an expensive hotel managed by the Kuchiki Corporations. That night was full of passion, love, and lust. And Rukia even looked good even if she was sweaty and everything. Her nude body that was exposed to my eyes looked so good... during that night, our bodies touched like never before, with flesh moving rhythmically with each other.

.....Kinumpleto mo... ang love story ko....

**_.... You completed... this love story of mine...._**

Before we slept, Rukia snuggled closer to me, whispering something, "I love you Ichigo, forever..." then she drifted to a deep slumber. Thus, my life is complete with a love story none other like this.

* * *

**A/N: **OMG I can't believe I wrote all of that! Hehehe... someday, I'll make a fanfic about byakuya and I!! xD and it'll be a songfic too :D lol

I hope you enjoyed this story. And for those who can understand Filipino "UY MGA KABABAYAN! Marami pala talagang ICHIRUKI FANS!! wahaha"

I tried to finish this us soon as I can. It's supposed to be posted last night if I had done writing it but my mom got angry with me telling me that i've been on the pc long enough and that I should get some sleep.. And this morning, I'm suppose to finish it but my mom went out to pay the bills, so I'm left taking care of my lil bro as my older bro's working and my father's abroad xD And I've only got free time until now.

*As for my story "I Miss You, My Childhood Friend, I'm actually planning on deleting it. The whole plot was fresh on my mind when I started writing that, but after getting busy a lot, I dismissed the thought and so, as a result, will be deleting that soon. Gomenasai*

**Please review this story! I wanna know what you think about this, good or bad. And try looking for grammatical and spelling errors so that I can do better next time! Thank you. :P**


End file.
